


Good News

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex arranges a public meeting between him and Jonathan Kent to help counter the negative press about his and Clark's relationship, and shares some news.  Told mostly from Chloe's POV.   Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News

## Good News

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : Lex arranges a public meeting between him and Jonathan Kent to help counter the negative press about his and Clark's relationship, and shares some news. Told mostly from Chloe's POV. Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor family. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Spoilers all the way through Season Four, but selective use of Smallville and DC Comics canon. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. Thanks to Sev1970 for betaing for me. 

* * *

Chloe sipped her cappuccino, and waited patiently for the show to begin. It was just like Lex to orchestrate something of this magnitude. He was about to make a very public statement to the typically narrow-minded people of Smallville about the true nature of his relationship with his husband's family. By doing this, Lex hoped to counteract much of the supposition and negative reporting that he and Clark had dealt with over the last, almost two years since they had begun their relationship. At Lex's request, Chloe would be there to report it objectively, to her readership at _The National Register_ , as the scene played out in front of her. Her column at the paper would be the perfect venue to launch Lex's all-out assault to change public opinion on his little family. 

When Clark had begun working for _The Daily Planet_ , the stories about the Kent-Luthor family had, if anything, gotten even more harsh. Reporters from the various tabloids had seen Clark's career choice as a staged move by Lex Luthor to place his husband in a location where he could counter some of the negative publicity his family had endured. The fact that Clark had taken a firm stance against reporting on anything related to LexCorp, LuthorCorp, or to his family had done little to counteract public opinion. 

Chloe and Clark had remained close friends after graduation despite the fact that the two had attended separate universities. Clark had finally admitted the secret of his origins to her after Chloe had so fiercely protected him, even going so far as to knock out Lex before he could see through the portal in the cave. She had watched with awe as Clark's fortress in the icy wasteland had been formed, and when Clark had re-emerged into the cave, there had never been a doubt about where Chloe's loyalties would lie. Her friend and his safety came first. Chloe's pledge to keep Clark's secrets, and her easy understanding about why Clark hadn't confided in her before now had cemented their already strong relationship. 

Chloe had always wondered and worried about the fact that Lex had never caused trouble for Clark after that day. The knowing glance that Lex had given her the first time they saw one another after the meteor shower, had made it obvious to Chloe that she hadn't knocked Lex out in time that day. He had learned the truth about Clark, and Clark's continued refusal to confide in Lex after that day was slowly killing any trace of humanity left in the Luthor heir. 

Despite Chloe's warnings, Clark had resumed a tentative friendship with Lex. He had offered Lex nothing in explanation, his own unrequited love for his best friend clouding his judgment as usual. 

Therefore, Chloe had been torn between anxiety and excitement when she had read the online version of the Smallville newspaper the day after the reunion. It wasn't until she spoke with Clark personally that she had allowed herself to relax, happy that at last her friend had seemed to find the happiness that had been eluding him. 

Not more than a week later, however, the same anxiety had risen again when Chloe read the newspaper. This time a report about the pregnancy of Lex's ex-girlfriend, and the speculation over whether or not Clark and Lex's relationship would survive the turmoil, were the lead news. Chloe hadn't even waited to speak to Clark before hopping on the first plane home, heading straight for Clark's dorm the moment she arrived in Metropolis. She had been shocked to find out that Clark's dorm room had been emptied of its contents, but not half as shocked as when Clark's RA had given her Clark's forwarding address. 

Twenty minutes later, Chloe had found herself sipping from a snifter of Lex's finest brandy, and hearing all the juicy details of Lex and Clark's oh-so-short courtship, up to, and including, the amazing male pregnancy that had spawned the need for an imaginary pregnancy with an imaginary ex-girlfriend. 

Ever since that meeting, Chloe had been there every step of the way with the couple. She had stood as Clark's witness at the beautiful, intimate wedding ceremony that the duo had planned on a secluded beach in Kauai, and she had been in attendance with the family as they waited for Lex to give birth to Kendall. Now she was about to witness Lex's latest gift to the Kents - a way to publicly discount all the rumors and innuendo that had surrounded their relationship in the town where their friendship had begun. 

Chloe was distracted from her musings when she caught sight of a blue plaid flannel shirt out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and smiled as Jonathan Kent sauntered towards the Talon's booth at the Smallville Fall Festival. The Kent patriarch waved to Chloe in greeting, and then turned to the counter to order a coffee. 

* * *

"Hey, Lana." Jonathan smiled warmly at his son's former girlfriend. 

"Mister Kent!" Lana exclaimed happily. "What can I get for you?" 

"I just need a cup of whatever you have brewed, and one of those de-caff whipped mocha latte things with a dash of cinnamon." Jonathan rolled his eyes, and crinkled his nose in disgust at the description of the sweet coffee concoction. 

Lana started preparing his order even as she continued speaking. "I didn't know that Mrs. Kent liked those. That's exactly what Lex used to order." 

Before Jonathan could respond, a ringing sound could be heard coming from his jacket pocket. "Damn. Excuse me, Lana. Clark insists that I keep it on me all the time now." Jonathan peered down at the caller ID before continuing. "Although in cases like this, it's probably better that I do have the thing." Flipping open the cell phone, he quickly lifted it to his ear. "Son? Everything all right?" 

Chloe stood from her seat, trying valiantly to look nonchalant as she strolled over to Lana and the Kent patriarch. 

"No, that's not a problem at all, son. You drive carefully. It's just you and the baby? Will you have time to visit before you head back to Metropolis?" Jonathan rolled his eyes and snorted derisively. "Figures he'd have to work late in order to get any time off at all." He paused for a moment and furrowed his brow, obviously listening to the other party speaking to him. "Okay, no problem. Just fill me in when you get here. I've already got your coffee ordered. See you soon, son." 

"Somebody working too hard?" Chloe inquired cheekily as she leaned against the counter. 

"As usual," Jonathan stated wryly. "He's a father now, and he needs to sort out his priorities. One person cannot take all of the responsibility for keeping a family together." 

Chloe sneaked a glance over Jonathan's shoulder, and wasn't surprised to note that everyone in earshot was hanging on every word coming out of the unsuspecting Jonathan's mouth, of course assuming that he was bad-mouthing his son's billionaire husband. 

Chloe didn't even need to respond though, for Lana, presuming the worst just like everyone else, quickly leapt to Lex's defense. "Mister Kent, do you really think you're being fair? I'm sure he's trying to balance everything." 

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders and grinned sheepishly, taking a sip of his coffee. "I know I'm probably overreacting. After all, he's probably working hard trying to clear off his desk at the office so they can have the weekend together. Kendall wasn't exactly planned for, and I know he's been overwhelmed." 

"Did I hear you say that he was bringing the baby?" Chloe inquired, keeping her question vague even though she knew damn well exactly what was about to occur. 

"Yep, Martha and I get all weekend to spoil Kendall rotten." Jonathan smiled brightly, obviously thrilled with the arrangement. 

"Oh, you're babysitting Lex's daughter?" Lana inquired, her brow furrowing quizzically. "I've never seen you with her." 

Jonathan nodded his agreement. "She's a frequent visitor, but we try to shield her from the press as much as we can. All of us have been a bit overprotective, which is why I'm amazed he wanted to meet here today, and why I'm hoping he can stay for a while. He usually drops the baby off at the farm, or one of us will pick her up at the penthouse. It's such a rarity to get a chance to spend some time with the boy." 

"I can't imagine a safer place than with the two of you," Lana gushed as Chloe nearly choked on the syrupy sweetness, and utter cluelessness of Clark's first love. Thankfully, she didn't have to reply, as someone else beat her to it. 

"An opinion that I certainly share," Lex drawled, suddenly appearing behind them pushing a brightly-colored stroller that was adorned with purple dinosaurs. 

Chloe didn't even bother to be surreptitious in her glances this time as she watched the Friday evening crowd at the festival stop and stare at a man who looked so unlike the Lex Luthor that they remembered. Lex was dressed casually in one of Clark's old Metropolis University sweatshirts, obvious by the fact that the sleeves were rolled up at least twice at his wrists, and a pair of loose-fitting blue jeans; a pair of scuffed-up cross trainers completed his ensemble. He easily unbuckled the squirming toddler from the stroller, and swung the now giggling child up into his arms. 

The crowd was even more amazed when they saw Jonathan's easy smile, and heard his enthusiastic response. "Son! I'm so glad you made it." 

Then he did something even more unexpected. He leaned down and encompassed both his son-in-law and granddaughter in an exuberant embrace. 

Lex's face was split with a broad grin when the two men broke apart a moment later. "Thanks, Jon. And thanks for taking her for the weekend. Though don't be surprised if we show up early." 

The little girl in question was already eagerly reaching out to her grandfather. "Paw." 

Jonathan nodded towards the cup of coffee he had ordered for Lex, and the young billionaire snagged the cup eagerly even as he transferred the child to Jonathan's arms, and exchanged greetings with both Chloe and Lana. 

"Don't you dare come back a moment before Sunday night. Clark is working far too much lately," Jonathan scolded, "and when he is home, both of your schedules have been occupied with taking care of Kendall. That leaves very little time for the two of you as a couple. In an ideal situation, you boys would have still been in your honeymoon phase." 

"Who says we aren't?" Lex teased. 

Several audible gasps and spluttering of coffee could be heard from around them. Lex smirked behind his cup, while Chloe tried unsuccessfully to stifle her own laughter. She and Lex were the only two who weren't shocked at Jonathan's nonchalant, dry reply. 

"Too much information, son. I'm your father-in-law. I really don't want to know what you and my son get up to when we're not around." 

"Get up...?" Lex inquired innocently. 

Jonathan's barked out a laugh. "You're incorrigible, Lex." 

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." 

"It seems to be a Kent family trait," Jonathan agreed wryly. 

Obviously tired by the lack of attention she was getting, the squirming thirteen-month-old stretched out for Lex once again. "Papa... juice?" 

"I see that somebody's still driven by her stomach," Chloe interjected as Lex deftly took his daughter back, and perched her on his hip while he rustled in her diaper bag, swiftly removing both a prepared bottle and a Ziploc bag full of Cheerios. "She's gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw her." 

"Not my fault," Lex chided gently. "I believe you have a standing invitation to Thursday night dinner?" 

"I didn't realize that you guys were still so close," Lana observed quietly. 

Chloe had to forcibly restrain herself from rolling her eyes at the twinge of hurt that she could hear in Lana's tone. Chloe should have known that Lex picked this particular venue for more than one reason. 

Lana had continued to pine after Clark, long after it was obvious that she and Clark would never be together. It had been a source of tension in her on-again and off-again relationship with Pete Ross, with Lana never truly committing herself to Pete because of her left-over connection to Clark Kent. 

Yet again, Chloe was saved from answering when a deep voice replied for her. "She's one of Kendall's godmothers, and I don't know what we'd do without her." 

Jonathan jumped up at the sound of his son's voice, and wrapped the younger man in an embrace. "Clark! What a surprise! I thought you were still at work." 

Meanwhile, Martha, who had entered with Clark, greeted everyone and kissed both her son-in-law and granddaughter hello. She was obviously ready to pluck the little girl from Lex's arms, when Clark beat her to it. 

"And I'm sure you were bad-mouthing me because of it, as usual," Clark chided gently, a twinkle of amusement in his eye. "I'll have you know, I was on my way from Granville, so it was just easier to take separate cars. I'm only running late because I wanted to pick up Mom. Lex and I thought we'd hang out for a bit with you guys here at the festival, and maybe take Kendall on a few rides. And, we've got some news to share." After leaning down to plant a tender kiss on his husband's lips, Clark straightened up with the child clenched in his arms. "Hiya, princess. How's Daddy's baby girl?" 

"Da-da." 

Before the family could go off on a chorus of baby-talk, Chloe quickly took advantage of the momentary lapse in conversation to jump right to the point of why Lex had gathered them all there. "All right, so everybody is here. What's this news of yours?" 

Lex and Clark grinned at each other broadly as Lex replied bluntly to Chloe's question. "Clark and I are going to have a baby." 

"What?" Jonathan and Martha chorused nervously. 

And damn if Chloe didn't now owe Clark twenty bucks. Chloe had thought for sure that only Martha would have been freaked out by such a public admission by Lex, while Lex had placed his money on Jonathan's reaction. Only Clark had accurately predicted that both of his parents would twitch nervously at what they obviously thought was Lex readying to out what now amounted to their best-kept secret. 

Lex visibly ignored both the Kents' reactions, and eagerly proceeded. "You remember we were talking a while ago at dinner about Cadmus' latest research into gene splicing?" 

"Yes. But what...?" Martha started. 

"Well, several months ago Cadmus managed to successfully implant a surrogate with the zygote that was a combination of the DNA from two sperm cells. Clark and I decided to avail ourselves of the technology..." 

"And then you can have a child that is biologically linked to both of you," Martha interrupted excitedly, finishing Lex's sentence. 

Lex nodded, his smile widening. "Clark and I wanted to have more children, and it's not like he's going to allow me to run around impregnating ex-girlfriends." 

"Not likely," Clark snorted. "Though Barbara will _act_ as our surrogate." Clark's inflection would have been unnoticeable to anyone who didn't already understand that Lex's unique physiology had allowed him to gift his alien husband with their daughter, and now, apparently with another little miracle. 

"So you're...?" Jonathan asked, the amazement obvious in his voice as his eyes pointedly drifted down to Lex's abdomen. 

"Going to have another addition to the family," Lex answered, a slight nod confirming Jonathan's assessment. 

Jonathan's whoop of delight started a chain reaction of well wishes from not only the Kents and Lana, but from others at the festival as well. 

Chloe locked eyes with Lex and smiled as she lifted her tiny tape recorder, clicking it off. Lex's plan had worked like a charm. Hiding away from the press had never been the answer. Instead, when Chloe's exclusive hit the paper tomorrow, detailing the scene she had just witnessed, she had no doubt that it would be the first of many positive articles on the young family, focusing the public on the couple's future instead of on their suppositions about how Clark and Lex's relationship had begun. Clark and Lex would have their new baby, and unlike with Kendall, they would both be able to claim biological parentage of the infant. 

Sometimes, Chloe mused, she loved her job. 


End file.
